Warfrme story of the Tenno Railjak Commander
by Lookite
Summary: Story of A Tenno that has a orokin as there frame and there struggle to survive after the war.


Humming of the void field. That was what woke me up. I was alone in the cold room.

My body was cold as the energy was pulsing. Something was off my energy was fluxing.

Damm I channel my power for a moment. It gave me calm.

_-Tenno are you up?_

_-Yes, what's the power level of the railjack and orbiter, Lither?_

_-Power level 89% there is no need, frame stability is off_

_-What do you mean?_

_-Your frame is moving_

-aa that's normal. thank you Lither inform the rail that I will land in 45 min

I stand up having my body shivering from the cold. I see my frame watching me move.

It follows me with her gaze as I prepare my meal. The meal is simple few pills, nutrients and all.

As I'm sitting down my frame joins me. My frame, original partner, or my caretaker.

Orokin that was interested in void. She had interest in the power that we survivors had.

She chose me to test a theory to become immortal. Not to puppet a new body every few years.

My form was the key to give power to form that could live forever as metal puppet.

Her Idea was to create a puppet that is the puppeteer. 20 died to try the idea.

First, she thought I was like the others but then she noticed that I could mold the void.

As I held power of the hell in my hand, she lost it. All of her experiments had never

considered such power to mold the hell. She created metal form. It failed.

Second was a copy of warframe a nanite tech bodysuit. It was possible to use, but it was not ideal.

After the war started, she did not care for the risks involved.

She became a cephalon and forced a nanite body to become form of her old body.

But she made a mistake. She had not considered what it would do to her mind.

It shattered her mind. As She forced my body to meld with hers. I connect to it.

She was shattered and held my hand; my shadow of hell was there for them.

Her tests cruel and unforgivable and still I held my hand as she grasped it.

I held her hands as I focused for her to make hell to a shape. I gave her wings so she could wake.

My form held and I looked to up, her form forever changed. Living metal pulsing with every beat.

That day I remedy as I look at her.

She looks me with confused expression.

I just shake my head and gesture her small hand motion.

She shakes her head and gives me a bottle of water.

***Landing in 15 min***

I place my bottle to its shelf.

As I start walking out of my room, she walks with me and we meld.

I pick up my pistol and blade, holstering my euphona on my hip and placing my skana on other.

Both prime; for my rank holds.

I look the railjacks from viewport as we are docking with it. Its condition battered from battles it had fought.

***Landing***

***Heavy shakes***

I slowly walk from the elevator the crew saluting me. I give them a nod.

They scramble back to work as the captain meet's me.

_-Final jump for today then we will be back in the sol system. captain informs me._

_-Is there enemy contact expected?_

_-There will be a bloody battle at station Pluto Alfa null one._

_-I see._

_-The current order is to kill the mother ship. 5 Tenno squads will be deploying to it and kill it from inside._

_-How is the escort fleet?_

_-Its large. The captain leans in. There is more than 1 billion units of them._

_-Aa we will hold for the combat. Until the tenno are here._

_-Why wait for the demons they will not be that useful, they are just beasts._

_-Beasts or demons still better to have them. They can kill them unlike us, as we have a problem to do so._

_-I see. I understand._

_-Have the fighter prepared and set force of Dax in the boarding pod. I will lead them personally._

_-Do you need additional troops?_

_-Yes. Set 2 parties of Dax to defend this ship. And I would like to have some grineer with us. few hundred should be enough._

_-As your degree my lord._

I walk to the armory and pick up my rifle standard commander's pattern Braton.

As I'm walking back to the bridge, I look the Dax that will company me. All are ready for the battle.

I felt bad for them and to my brother who will fall in this operation.

My frame reacting the environment as I walk normally, I don't talk but let my frame talk.

As she was Orokin and this is just her puppet. Well that's the official report.

In reality I have the power to hold her hostage if I so chose, but normally I do not care.

But her regard toward my brothers and sisters was irritating. They were my brothers and sister even if I hate them. They should be honored.


End file.
